


Kono namida ga yuki ni natte

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Kei soupire, en se rhabillant rapidement.Il aimerait bien la sentir, cette luxure.Il aimerait bien sentir cette peau et ces lèvres, et ces dents et ces mains.Cependant, pour un étrange coup du sort, ça lui est nié.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kono namida ga yuki ni natte

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Kono namida ga yuki ni natte**

**(Ces larmes vont se transformer en neige)**

Ils sont seulement corps. Et peau, et lèvres, et langues qui s’entremêlent, qui cherchent l’une pour l’autre.

Kota pousse à l’intérieur de ce corps bouillant, il crie, il ferme les yeux seulement pour un moment avant de commencer à se déplacer, rapide, affamé, comme s’il n’y avait pas le lendemain, comme s’il était sa dernière nuit sur terre.

Il mord ces épaules et cette peau claire, en laissant les marques de ses dents, en souriant parce que les voir lui fait sentir que le garçon sous lui est un peu sien, comme si le fait de le posséder d’une façon si physique n’était pas suffisant.

Kei porte une main à son érection, la bouge rapidement, il halète tout bas, sûr que ses bruits soient couverts par les plus théâtrales et sentis de Yabu, qui ne s’arrête jamais de se déplacer, qui semble presque comme s’il déversait son frustration sur ce corps sans défense, comme s’il avait quelque chose de montrer à lui et à soi-même.

Et Kei ferme les yeux, en sentant ces mains et cette langue, et ces dents et ces poussées, en serrant la main autour de son sexe pour ne jouir pas trop tôt, en se mordent une lèvre parce qu’il ne veut pas faire trop de bruit, parce que tout ce qu’il veut entendre est la voix de Kota dans les oreilles, entendre son plaisir dans ces gémissements, entendre la luxure dans ses veines prendre la place du sang, tandis qu’il continue à pousser les hanche de plus en plus brutalement, jusqu’à être presque violent.

Mais au fond peu importe, parce que c’est la même luxure qui guide tous les deux, et donc pas de mal si le jour suivant vont apparaître bleus et doleur, l’important est être là dans ce moment, est être public de ce spectacle de pur sexe, où seulement importe atteindre l’orgasme, le chercher d’une façon presque spasmodique, comme s’il était tout ce qu’importe, comme si le moment suivant on doit mourir et cette était la dernière occasion de sentir un plaisir si grand.

Kei laisse la main glisser à nouveau sur lui-même, cette fois avec plus de conviction, conscient du fait que désormais Kota aussi est proche de l’orgasme.

Il effleure la peau sensible et bouillante, en remontant par le haut, en passant un doigt sur la pointe mouillée et en recommençant à se bouger de plus en plus vite, jusqu’à il jouit et il se souille la main, en retenant un cri.

Encore peu de poussées, plus violentes que les précédentes, et Kota aussi atteigne l’orgasme.

Il crie, au contraire, dépourvu de restrictions, en mordant plus fort la peau sous lui, en la faisant saigner, mais même pas ça importe.

Il glisse rapidement hors de ce corps, en s’allongeant sur le lit et en fermant les yeux, comme dans l’attente que la luxure de ces moments éphémères disparait.

Kei soupire, en se rhabillant rapidement.

Il aimerait bien la sentir, cette luxure.

Il aimerait bien sentir cette peau et ces lèvres, et ces dents et ces mains.

Cependant, pour un étrange coup du sort, ça lui est nié.

Il jette un dernier coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la chambre, et il a envie de pleurer.

Hikaru s’est tourné vers son copain, s’est serré contre lui, et Kei sait que maintenant va arriver cette part qu’il n’a aucun intérêt à voir. 

Il va, toujours sans faire du bruit et sans se faire remarquer, comme l’invité indésirable qu’il est.

Il port avec lui l’odeur de sexe et de luxure.

Il est habitué, désormais : il sait que pour quelques temps il va être suffisant à lui faire sentir aimé.


End file.
